Remembering the Forgotten
by kaitlyn hudgens
Summary: Savannah's been in a bad car accident. She doesn't remember hardly anything. Not even her husband and son. How will she and Dan cope with this? Read and find out :  Slightly based on the new movie 'The Vow'.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah opened her eyes, hearing an annoying beeping sound. She didn't know what was going on or where she was, but she knew that sound was getting on her last nerve. As she let her eyes adjust, she figured out that she was in the hospital. But, why? What happened? What was going on?

"Savannah…"

Savannah's head turned to the left. She saw a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He knew her. How? She didn't know him. He didn't even look familiar in the least.

"…What?" she asked, carefully.

"You're okay…"

Savannah stared at him for a few seconds and she took note that he was in scrubs. "…Are you my doctor? What's going on? Why am I here?"

The man shook his head. "No, Babe, I… It's Dan…"

She raised an eyebrow. Did he just call her Babe? That's rude! "Um, I don't know who you are, but my name is Savannah, not Babe. Who are you?"

Dan's face fell a little. "…Dan… Your husband…"

Savannah laughed a little and shook her head. "No, no, no. I don't have a husband. I don't even have a boyfriend. My parents are controlling and over bearing drill sergeants."

"…Your dad's a stock broker and your mother is a stay at home mom and wife."

Savannah raised her eyebrow again. "…Okay, it was a joke; I know they aren't really drill sergeants. They're strict. I don't know who you think you are, trying to pretend to be my husband or whatever, but I assure you that I don't have a husband, I'm not married, I'm single, so…"

"No, you're not, Savannah. We got married two years ago."

She stared at him for a few seconds, realizing that this wasn't a joke. "…You're serious? …We're really married?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah… We're married, we have a little boy…"

"I'm… I'm a mom?"

"Yeah…"

How could she not remember being married and being a mother? How could she forget such special days, as her wedding and the birth of her child? How could she not remember _anything_ about her life? As strange as it seems, she knows she has parents and a sister, but she can't put faces or names to them. How is that possible?

"…How old is he?"

"Just turned a year."

"Oh…"

Savannah watched Dan get into a purse on a chair next to him, and she took a picture from him as he handed it to her. The picture was a little boy about a year old, with a small individual cake between his legs, a birthday hat on his head, and cake all over his hands, legs, and face. She smiled a little and looked at Dan. "Is this him?" she asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. That was a photo shoot for his first birthday."

"What's his name?"

"Wyatt Martin."

Savannah smiled. "He's gorgeous…"

"He looks just like you."

Savannah handed the picture back to Dan, but looked at him for a few seconds. "…What happened to me?"

"You got into a car accident…"

"Was it my fault?"

"No. Someone ran a red light. Your car fliped three times, finally landed in the revine right before Beale Street."

"Was Wyatt with me?"

Dan shook his head. "No. He was with Marti."

"Who's that?"

"She's my best friend and Wyatt's godmother. He's safe, don't worry."

"Miss Monroe?" A doctor asked, walking into the room.

"Yes," Savannah said.

"How are you feeling?"

Savannah shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, I guess."

"Anything feel weird? Any pain, discomfort?"

"No. I feel fine."

"She didn't remember who I was. She doesn't remember our son, or his godmother. She doesn't even remember being married or giving birth," Dan said.

"I warned you that she might have a case of amnesia, Mr. Patch. She should regain her memory over time, but I can't tell you how long that will take," the doctor said.

"Amnesia? Wait, how the hell did I get amnesia, but I don't have a scratch on my body? Amnesia is usually cause by blunt force to the head, am I right?" Savannah asked.

"Well, that's partly correct. You do have a concussion, so you were hit in the head by something. It could have possibly happened when the car rolled. You most likely slipped out of your seat belt and your head hit the roof of the car when it was upside down."

"…So… What does this all mean? Will I ever get my memory back?"

"I believe so. I can't tell you how long it's going to take, but I can promise you that over time you will regain your memory. What you have is traumatic amnesia. There are several different types, but because your amnesia is caused by blunt force of the head, we've classified it as traumatic."

"Is there any medication you can give her to make her remember faster?" Dan asked.

"No," the doctor said, shaking his head. "Her memory will have to come back on its own. There's no medication to cure any type of amnesia. Miss Monroe, is there anything you _do_ remember?"

"Um…" Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds. "I know my name… I know I have parents and a sister, but I don't know their names and can't think of what they look like. I think I remember being a cheerleader… And I remember the number twenty-three being important, but I don't remember why."

"Our son was born on her twenty-third birthday," Dan said.

"Is anything else correct?" the doctor asked.

Dan nodded. "Everything. Her parents are Parker and Layne Monroe, her sister is Charlotte Monroe. She has a nephew named Joseph. She was a cheerleader in college, captain of the Hellcats at Lancer University. She runs a cheerleading camp now, but… I think we're gonna have to find a replacement for her until she's better."

Savannah looked at Dan for a few seconds. "I work at a cheer camp?"

"You _own_ the cheer camp. You're the brains of the whole thing."

"Ironic. I'm the brains, but have none. Brilliant."

"Is sarcasm a sign of amnesia?" Dan asked.

"Oh, please, I've always been sarcastic."

"Is this true?" the doctor asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, she's always had a sarcastic streak, but never like this. You're starting to sound more and more like Marti," he said with a small chuckle.

"Who?" Savannah asked.

"Wyatt's godmother."

"Oh… Your best friend. Right."

"Is Marti someone she should remember right off the bat? Does she interact with her everyday?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Dan said. "Marti lives with us for the time being, so she's around all the time."

"When Savannah is released to go home, I suggest intoducing Savannah to Marti and to your son, and everyone else that she should know but doesn't recognize. Tell her who they are, what their significance to the both of you is. That might help her remember them a little bit better, maybe even remember a certain even, conversation, or time she had together with that person."

"Even if she doesn't remember them?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to draw some blood in about fifteen minutes and do a quick cat scan to make sure her brain activity is still normal, and as soon as I know her concussion is nothing serious, she's free to go."

"Will it be today?"

"It should be. If not, then tomorrow."

"Wait, I have a question," Savannah said.

"Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom? My bladder's on the verge of exploding."


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah bit her lip lightly as Dan led her into their house. Well, his house. She didn't think of it as her house. She doesn't even remember this house. It doesn't look the least bit familiar. Nothing does. It was more like a mini mansion. It was huge, but not inappropriately huge. She looked around as he walked her through it. There were pictures of the both of them, pictures of the baby she saw in the picture; Wyatt, a woman who Dan said was Marti, so she had to be their best friend and Wyatt's godmother. She saw pictures of herself and Wyatt together, herself and Marti together, a picture of herself, Dan, Marti, three people who she recognized immediately as her parents and sister but still couldn't put names to their faces, a blonde woman who Dan said is Marti's mother, Wanda, and three african american people, who Dan said were Lewis, Alice and Vanessa. Apparently, Vanessa was her cheerleading coach in college, and Alice and Lewis now help her run the cheer camp and that they were all on the same cheerleading team in college. It broke her heart to know all this stuff but not remember it.

Dan lead Savannah down the hall, but something caught her attention in one of the rooms and she stayed still, peering into the room for a few seconds before finally walking in. It was an office. Her office, she assumed, since above the desk chair on the wall had the letters of her name framed across the wall. Yeah, framed. Cut outs of letters of her name individually framed and neatly but charmingly crookedly hung on the wall. She had a feeling that she was probably pretty high maintenance. Great, she was one of _those_ girls.

"Savannah?"

Savannah gasped, turning around quickly at the sound of a woman's voice. She recognized her as Marti.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Marti said with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just… I don't know. It caught my attention. This room looks familiar… It _feels_ familiar. Like, it's important somehow but… I can't put my finger on it," Savannah said.

"Oh, I see… That might be better explained by Dan. It'd be more appropriate coming from him. How are you feeling?" Marti asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um… Good, actually. Other than… you know, not knowing anybody…"

"Don't worry. I'm more than positive that you'll be fine, even if you don't get your memory back. We'll make new memories."

"I just wish I could remember. I didn't even know I was married… I didn't know I had a son…"

Marti nodded. "No one blames you. It doesn't make you a bad person. You'll get to know everyone again, I promise. Positive outcomes only."

Savannah smiled. "I say that all the time."

"See, you're already starting to remember."

"Kind of… I remember some stuff. Not everything."

"Well, we'll do some photographic therapy later. I can tell you about all of our crazy drunken nights."

"I don't drink."

"Oh, but you do. Or did. Trust me, I've got evidence and witnesses."

"Don't expect me to get wasted off my ass just because the Savannah you know did. I'm not that Savannah."

"I'm not going to expect anything from you. I know it's going to take some time getting back to your old self. No one is going to push you to change back to her."

"Her? You mean, me."

Marti shook her head. "No, I don't. This is you. My Savannah is gone. But, I have every belief that she'll be back. I knew Savannah before she was my Savannah. She was you."

"You say 'your' Savannah like you own me…"

"Well, I can prove that I don't own you, but I did break you out of your shell. The first time you got drunk, you accidentally got in the middle of a fight between Jake and Lewis. You got pushed, and Dan came to the rescue and started throwing punches. He ended up in jail, we got him bailed out, and during your first kiss together… you puked your guts out."

"He was that bad?"

Marti laughed and shook her head. "No, you were hung over. You wouldn't let him near you the rest of the day because you were throwing up every thirty minutes. When you had to rush to the bathroom, you took Lewis with you and wouldn't let anyone else see you getting sick. You wouldn't even let Dan help you in the shower, Lewis had to get in with you."

Savannah's eyes widened a little.

"Oh, nothing went on. You just couldn't stand up on your own. You were still a little tipsy."

"Wouldn't a bath have been easier?" Savannah asked.

"Well, yeah, but it was Lewis, so…"

"Is he a pervert?"

"No. Far from it."

"Mom!" a voice shouted.

"Come here, Honey; Mommy's home," Marti said, walking out of the room.

Savannah walked out of the room, and she stopped when she saw Marti picking up a little boy about a year old.

"Mom," Wyatt said, holding his arms out to Savannah.

Savannah smiled and she carefully took Wyatt from Marti. "Hi…" she said quietly.

"Mom," he said, laying his head down on her shoulder. "Mom otay?"

"Yeah. Mommy's okay," she said, kissing his head lighlty.

"Mom wead?"

"What?"

"Read," Marti said. "He wants you to read him a book."

"Oh…" Savannah said. "Yeah, I'll read. What book do you want?"

"Moon book," Wyatt said.

"Moon book?"

"Come with me. I know which one," Marti said, leading Savannah to Wyatt's nursery.

When they got into the room, Savannah looked around. She smiled, seeing the room filled with different things. On the walls there were a variety of decals. Sports, cartoons, cars, flowers. At least it wasn't one demensional. What she loved was that there was a picture of her in her Hellcats cheerleading uniform above his crib on the wall. She didn't know the significance of it right now, but she knew it was important.

"Here it is," Marti said, pulling a book from the little book shelf. "Goodnight Moon. It's his favorite. Although, he only likes it when you read it to him. He's pretty picky. He's definitely a Mommy's boy," she said, handing the book to Savannah. "I'll leave you two alone. You have catching up to do. Call me or Dan if you need anything, okay? We'll be here in a flash."

"Okay. Thanks," Savannah said.

When Marti left the room, Savannah sat in the oversized chair that was by the crib and she laid Wyatt down against her, opening the book. "Are you ready, Wyatt?" she asked.

"Yeah, wead now," Wyatt said.

Savannah laughed a little. She flipped to the first page and kissed Wyatt's head lightly before starting to read. "In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears, sitting on chairs. And two little kittens and a pair of mittens," she started.

"Mom, tats!" Wyatt said, pointing to the book.

"Yeah, I see," she said with a small laugh. "And a little toy house, and a young mouse. And a comb, and a brush, and a bowl full of mush."

"Yuck."

"Yeah, yuck. I don't like it either," Savannah said. "And a quiet old lady, who was whispering 'hush'. Goodnight, room."

"Night, woom."

"Goodnight, moon."

"Night, moon."

"Goodnight cow jumping over the moon."

"Night, tow."

"Goodnight, light."

"Night, wight."

"And the red balloon."

"Night, b'woon."

Savanna smiled, looking at Wyatt for a few seconds and she laughed a little before coninuing reading the book. "Goodnight, bears."

"Night, bears."

"Goodnight, chairs."

"Night, tairs."

"Goodnight, kittens."

"Night, tats."

"And goodnight, mittens."

"Night, mins."

"Goodnight, clocks."

"Night, twocks."

"And goodnight socks."

"Night, sots."

"Goodnight, little house."

"Night, house."

"And goodnight, little mouse."

"Night, mouse."

"Goodnight, comb."

"Night, tomb."

"And goodnight, brush."

"Night, bwush."

"Goodnight, nobody."

"Night, nobody."

"Goodnight, mush."

"Yuck."

"And goodnight to the old lady, whispering 'hush'."

"Night, wady."

"Goodnight, stars."

"Night, staws."

"Goodnight, air."

"Night, air."

"Goodnight, noises everywhere."

"Night, noise."

Savannah closed the book and kissed Wyatt's head. "That's it, the book's over."

"Adain!" Wyatt said, turning over and facing Savannah.

"We'll read it again at bedtime, okay?"

"No, not tired."

"Not right now Honey, at bedtime. Tonight, not right now."

"Otay."

"There you two are," Dan said, walking into the room. "How are you doing?" he asked,looking at Savannah.

"Pretty good. We just read a book," Savannah said.

"Dada," Wyatt said, holding his arms up.

"Hey, kid," Dan said, picking Wyatt up.

"Fwy."

"Okay, we'll fly. Ready?" he asked, holding Wyatt up in the air on his belly.

"Weady."

Dan walked quickly around the room, tipping Wyatt side to side, making airplane noises. Wyatt giggled continuously and Savannah smiled, letting out a small laugh as she watched them.

"Incoming, Mommy. Super Wy is landing," he said, carefully sitting Wyatt down in Savannah's lap.

Savannah stared at Wyatt for a few seconds. "…Super Wy," she whispered.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Super Wy. I remember. I remember him. I was nursing him right before I left. I remember, because he bit me and I smacked his hand and he pushed me away so you had to give him a bottle. I remember," her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes.

"That's great. That's good, you're starting to remember things now. This is good."

"…But, I still don't remember you…"

"That's okay though, because you will eventually. You're remembering tiny details that no one else would have remembered, that's better than nothing."

"Mom sad," Wyatt said, running his index finger over a tear that fell down Savannah's cheek.

"Mommy's happy," Savannah said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Why?"

"Because I remember you."

"Mom 'member?"

Savannah nodded. "I remember…"


End file.
